cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cyborg 009 Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- News Panel Does anyone here know how to make some of those news panels on other wikis that picks up news on certain topics (course I think the Tokupedia one should change it to straight Tokusatsu since it's picking up news feeds in another language often)? I've seen some places do that but I'm not sure how to do it myself even after seeing it all in code. I know this franchise is old, but with its anniversary coming up and a graphic novel series being released, I'm sure there's going to be some topics that can be picked up by it Zeromaro (talk) 05:12, January 27, 2014 (UTC). I'll work on it, shouldn't be too hard. You copy the coding and then look for the search word in the Google feed link and change it. Aldo The Fox (talk) 13:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) We're noticed! Hey Zero! Check it out! We are on the Cyborg 009 Graphic novel page! http://cyborg009-usa.com/ I saw, once someone takes command we should probably do some redecorating around here.Zeromaro (talk) 18:37, January 27, 2014 (UTC) That's really cool! I believe DeSanto has a Tumblr too, where you can see him reblog all the Cyborg 009 fanart and official media that circulates around on the site. So Archaia is definitely aware of its fanbase :) MissReven (talk) 03:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Should this really be a part of the Tokusatsu Network I know Cyborg 009 was created by Ishinomori who revolutionized the tokusatsu genre and gave it new life, but as far as I'm concerned I haven't seen one instance of live-action in the 009 franchise save for a few ads for Re:Cyborg. If there's a tokusatsu version of it coming in, I guess it would be fine (and hopefully worth seeing) but there have been no reports of anything like that.Zeromaro (talk) 02:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I made it an honoray member because it started Ishinomori's career and is the early template of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. As for a live action adaptation... Well, a longstanding bit of news is that a Hollywood studio has bought the rights to an Ishinomori property to make into a movie. During the 2013 San Diego Comic Con, F.J. DeSanto stated that the property they bought was Cyborg 009. Though he was mum on which studio.. I haven't heard anything else about it, but hopefully something comes out of it in the next year or so. I still stand by its honorary status. If you really wanna get technical, its spinoff 009-1 had a live action film. Aldo The Fox (talk) 17:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Restructuring of Main Page Jillian asked about it the other day, and I believe we'd need to edit the character portal to reflect the changes and additions that have been made to the Wikia. The top panel showcasing the different adaptations might also need the 2015 anime added to it. It's been so long and I'm still new to some coding, so hopefully someone might be able to help! MissReven (talk) 19:50, April 2, 2015 (UTC)